


Take Control of the Wheel

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun and Jaejoong always meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control of the Wheel

“We should run away. To Wonderland.”

Jaejoong laughs. “To Wonderland? You’re being ridiculous, Yoochun.”

Jaejoong is wide-awake and hyped up on coffee. Yoochun is half-asleep with the stale taste of dreams in his mouth. Somewhere, they meet in the middle--Jaejoong catches the dreams that fall from Yoochun’s lips and Yoochun feeds off of Jaejoong’s manufactured energy. They’ve always worked best that way.

3am, the Witching Hour, and the streets are mostly quiet, except for the crazies. Like himself and Yoochun, Jaejoong supposes.

“We should go back,” Jaejoong whispers. 

“I don’t want to go back. It’s cold.”

Jaejoong doesn’t feel the need to point out that it’s cold in the car. 

They drive on in silence for what feels like hours to Jaejoong, but when he glances at the clock on the dash, he’s shocked to realize it’s only been a little over fifteen minutes.

“Yoochun, we really should get back. Manager-hyung--”

“Just a little longer,” Yoochun pleads.

“I don’t feel like driving anymore.”

“Then let me drive.”

“I don’t trust you to drive. You’ll take us somewhere far away, and then we’ll really be in trouble.” Jaejoong says, but it’s a lie. What he really wants to say is: Take us to Wonderland, Yoochun. If anyone can find a way to get us there, it’s you.

“Please, Jaejoong.” Yoochun’s eyes are wide. There are purple bruises fanned out across his cheek bones. Maybe it’s just the trick of the light, but Yoochun has never looked so bone-tired before.

“Alright.”

It takes some tricky maneuvering and a heart-stopping dip into the ditch, but they manage to switch positions without causing too much damage to the car or to themselves. 

“There, are you happy?” Jaejoong complains as he settles into the passenger seat.

“Immensely.” Yoochun steps on the gas. They’re going too fast, and the world is a blur around the edges. The only things Jaejoong can see clearly are Yoochun and the car around them, but maybe that isn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
